Berserk Exoskeleton
|released = 13.4.0 |attackspeed = 95 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |theme = Sci-Fi/Laboratory Themed |attribute = |number = 304 }} The Berserk Exoskeleton '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 13.4.0 update. It is one of the four exoskeletons that can be obtained from the Scientific Lab Event. Appearance Like most Exoskeleton Weapons, it takes the form of a yellow exoskeleton. The main system unit is black, which is connected to yellow joints of the two yellow/black arms carrying two blades similar to the Meat Grinder. The user controls two mounted rotating buzzsaws with two floating joysticks with a red button each that is connected to the main system wirelessly. Combat The user will push the sawblades forward after turning both blades horizontally continuously until the user stops. It lets out a loud noise of an operated chainsaw when using two blades. There are no reload as the user pulls the sawblades back then turn them vertically when inactive. Strategy This particular Exoskeleton is somewhat a cross between the Meat Grinder and the Chainsaw Sword. It has very good attack power, average mobility (for a Melee weapon) and very good attack speed. Tips * Get in close to the desired target, as the sawblades don't have that much range. * Pair these with the Berserk Boots or the Maniac Mask to increase your speed while holding this weapon to get to targets quicker. The Great Samurai Helmet also helps. * You would typically want to use this as you would with a Meat Grinder since the two weapons have similar attack speeds and ranges. * Always, aim on the head. Counters * '''Do not get too close to its user. They will quickly kill you if you do so. Instead, use a long range weapon such as Eva or Anti-Hero Rifle to kill them from long range. * If a close combat situation is forced, use Flamethrower based weapons such as Frozen Dragon and High Voltage to keep them back. Alternatively, you can use Ghost Lantern or Soulstone. * If playing on Knife Party, then use a Melee weapon with longer range than the Exoskeleton, such as Santa Sword or Electrosphere to keep them away or deal significant damage. You also slow them down as an added bonus. Recommended Maps * Knife Party Equipment Setups Carry a long ranged weapon such as Impulse Sniper Rifle to deal with opposing snipers, along with a good Primary weapon (preferably medium ranged) such as Casanova, and a good Backup weapon (preferably single shot) such as Special Agent or Dual Cryo Pistols. Changelog 13.4.0 Initial release Trivia * This is one of the four Exoskeletons available to players through the Scientific Lab event, the others being Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and Engineer Exoskeleton. They were all themed to be the futuristic weapons of 3018. * According to the developers in the Gallery description, after they added all the exoskeleton weapons (Berserk Exoskeleton, Engineer Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and Storm Trooper Exoskeleton) as a weapon class, they needed to rework the model of the player; "It required us to postpone the update for a week". Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Chainsaw Category:Dual Weapons Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Exoskeleton Pilot Set Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical